


Father’s Day

by lionwolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Father’s Day, Gendry is Robert and Cersei’s Son, Robb is Brandon’s Son, Trueborn!Gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: As the Stark and Lannister kids struggle with finding Father’s Day gifts for their dads, they end up clashing into each other in the process. Robb and Joffrey each deal with resolving some difficult fatherly situations.





	Father’s Day

“Joff!”

 

Joffrey groans and turns over under his sheets in a desperate attempt to ignore his sister.

 

“Get up! It’s noon,” Myrcella presses.

 

“No.”

 

He hears Myrcella go silent for a moment and he can envision her standing near his bed with her arms crossed as she plots her next move. Only his wildest imagination sees her huff and walk out of his room, but in reality, he knows that his sister will never give up.

 

Joffrey feels a hard slap across the back of his head. “Ow!”

 

Finally, he picks his head up from his pillow and turns to Myrcella, enraged.

 

“I guess that got you up!”

 

In response, Joffrey grabs his little sister by her shoulders and slams her hard against his bed. Though it was intended as his revenge for her slapping him, Myrcella simply bursts into laughter.

 

Joffrey shakes his head and can’t help but smile at the volume of her laugh. “Alright, so what do you want?”

 

“We need to go shopping for Father’s Day... well, Tommen and I need you to drive us.”

 

Joffrey’s face scrunches up into a frown. “Father’s Day? For who? Robert?”

 

It wasn’t as though any of them had ever wanted to get Robert more than a store-bought card for Father’s Day before, and definitely not now that their mother has divorced him and they’ve moved away from him.

 

“Of course not! For our dad,” Myrcella says.

 

Joffrey sighs deeply and sits back against the headboard of his bed.

 

“Joff,” Myrcella says softly as she rises from where she lays against his bed. “Look... I know...”

 

“No. You don’t, Cella,” Joffrey interrupts her sharply.

 

“Well, then tell me. Don’t shut down and bottle it up like you usually do,” Myrcella replies.

 

“It’s different for you. You and him are close... you’ve always been kinda close even before we knew. I don’t feel that parental connection to him,” He begins. “How am I supposed to get him a Father’s Day gift?”

 

“It’s a start, Joff. Maybe he doesn’t know how to approach you or start building a relationship because you don’t act like you’re not open to it,” Myrcella continues even as her brother rolls his eyes. “So... maybe if you get him a gift or something, it’ll be a good start to show him you’re ready to start trying, you know?”

 

Joffrey glares at her for a moment before he nods.

 

***

 

Sansa strolls into Robb’s room, leaning against the doorframe and waiting until both he and Jon stop playing video games long enough to look over and notice her standing there.

 

After awhile, Sansa clears her throat lightly in order to garner their attention.

 

Robb looks up at her first and immediately pauses his game before that makes Jon look over.

 

“Hey,” Sansa says. “It’s almost Father’s Day.”

 

“Okay?” Robb asks.

 

“We all need to go shopping! You can’t wait until the last minute like last year. And you can’t make something like Rickon,” Sansa says.

 

“She’s right,” Jon says to Robb.

 

***

 

Just as Myrcella prepares to leave the house with Tommen and Joffrey, Gendry walks in, holding his gym bag.

 

“Gendry, you’re back!” Myrcella beams, looking up at her oldest brother. “Now ticket magnet doesn’t have to drive us.”

 

Gendry looks between Myrcella and Joffrey and snickers at her remark. “Where are you going?”

 

“Father’s Day gift shopping,” Joffrey grumbles.

 

“You should come, get something for dad, your dad, you know, Robert,” Myrcella says to him.

 

“Right,” Gendry begins. “I’ll come. But it was leg day and I’m tired, so Joff can drive.”  

 

It isn’t long on their journey to the store before Gendry regrets his decision to let his little brother drive.

 

“Slow down!” Gendry complains.

 

“Told you,” Myrcella says casually from the backseat.

 

“How are you so calm?”

 

Myrcella shrugs. “I’m used to it. He drives me around when you’re away at college.”

 

“Yeah. I’m not even that bad, right?” Joffrey asks.

 

“No. You’re worse than that,” Tommen says.

 

***

 

Arriving at the store, the Stark kids split up with Bran and Arya going down one aisle and Jon, Sansa, and Robb heading down another.

 

“Are you going to get... two gifts?” Sansa asks Robb quietly.

 

Robb stares at his sister for a moment in confusion. “What?”

 

“For dad... and for Brandon,” She replies, realizing she risks striking a nerve with it, but continues anyway.

 

“Sansa,” Robb breathes in frustration. “Don’t.”

 

“He’s your father, Robb.”

 

“I only just found that out. We’ve barely even.. had time to discuss it or deal with it. I can’t just go buying him a Father’s Day gift as if I haven’t been lied to for my entire life,” Robb responds.

 

Sansa nods in understanding. “I just wanted you to tell me how you felt. You don’t have to do anything until you’re ready, but it’s just something to keep in mind.”

 

Robb’s gaze softens as she finishes. “Yeah, I know... Thanks, angel.”

 

***

 

“Stick together. You all remember the time we lost Tommen in the mall,” Gendry says to his younger siblings as they enter the store.

 

Joffrey laughs as he relives the memory that had the rest of them panicked as they searched for Tommen.  

 

Gendry glares at him so he stops laughing. “Come on.”

 

“So. What are you going to get your dad?” Myrcella asks, nudging Gendry playfully as they walk.

 

“He should be grateful to get an unsigned card after all he’s done to you guys and mother,” Gendry answers in a serious tone. “But, uh, Uncle Jaime should be pretty easy for you guys to buy for, yeah?”

 

Myrcella nods. “He’ll probably just be really excited that we made the effort regardless.”

 

***

 

Sansa rounds the corner of an aisle and to her shock, she sees Joffrey walking with his siblings.

 

She quickly turns around and attempts to avoid him before he sees her, but she bumps right into Robb and Jon who were walking close behind her.

 

“What’s wrong?” Robb asks.

 

Jon looks behind her and immediately spots the issue. “Oh.”

 

Robb frowns. “Oh, what?” 

 

When Sansa turns back around, Joffrey is moving closer to her.

 

Before she can say anything, Robb and Jon step in front of her as a shield.

 

“Can we help you?” Robb asks.

 

“I was just going to say hi to Sansa,” Joffrey says with a mischievous smirk.

 

“You don’t need to say anything to her,” Jon adds.

 

Gendry becomes aware of the situation and steps up beside his brother. “Hey, hey, uh... what’s going on?”

 

“We just want your brother to stay away from Sansa, that’s all,” Robb says to Gendry.

 

“As you should,” Gendry responds to Robb before he looks over at Joffrey. “He doesn’t need to bother her... at all. And he won’t anymore.”

 

Sansa makes eye contact with Gendry from where she stands behind Robb and Jon.

 

“I’m sorry about that, Sansa,” Gendry says softly.

 

Sansa gives Gendry a sweet smile. “Thanks.”

 

Robb looks between Sansa and Gendry in confusion. “Is something... going on between you two?”

 

Sansa laughs nervously. “What? No.”

 

“Wait... where did Myrcella go?” Gendry asks, hurrying to change the subject.

 

“I don’t know. She was just right here,” Tommen says to him.

 

Joffrey shrugs. “She’s probably making out with Bran in the candy aisle or something.”

 

“If they are, you better find your little brother before I do, Stark,” Gendry says.

 

***

 

Although Gendry finds Myrcella and Bran holding hands rather than making out, he overreacts as if he has witnessed the latter.

 

“Myrcella!”

 

Myrcella jumps before she turns around to see her three brothers standing in the aisle in front of her, the oldest of which looks rather upset.

 

“I told everyone to stick together, Cella,” Gendry says in a stern tone. “You could’ve told me where you were going.”

 

“You were distracted and you wouldn’t have let me go with Bran if I had asked.”

 

“Fine,” Gendry says. “But we’ve had enough distractions for one day. We need to focus on finding gifts and get out of here.”

 

“Yeah, I need to catch up with my siblings too,” Bran says.

 

Myrcella stretches and kisses Bran on the cheek. “I’ll call you.”

 

***

 

Although their family shopping trip should’ve covered all of their gift-buying, Robb still ended up rushing around and buying his gifts at the very last minute.

 

Sansa had given him the very good idea of buying Ned a new set of golf clubs and Robb expanded the idea by saying that he would take his father’s old golf clubs so that they could go golfing together whenever Robb was home from college. Ned was absolutely delighted by the idea.

 

After the rest of the kids present their own Father’s Day gifts to Ned and things settle down, Robb manages to slip away and only Catelyn and Sansa would understand where he was heading.

 

Nervously, Robb knocks on the door twice and awaits a response.

 

Brandon opens the door, pleasantly surprised to see Robb at all and especially on this day.

 

“Happy Father’s Day,” Robb says, handing him a card.

 

Brandon smiles as he reads the card. “Thank you, Robb. You don’t know what this means to me.”

 

Robb nods. “I think I do.”

 

“Hey... do you want to come in?” Unless you should get back to—“

 

Hesitating for a moment, Robb says “No, I’ve got some time. I can.”

 

***

 

On Father’s Day, Myrcella wakes up bright and early, eager to make Jaime’s first actual Father’s Day one to remember.

 

She tends to know which time he will get up, later than their mother because he enjoys sleeping in on Sundays.

 

Closer to the time she expects he will wake up, Myrcella starts making breakfast and wakes up both of her brothers minus Gendry who is spending the weekend with Robert.

 

Shortly after, Cersei comes downstairs and raises an eyebrow at the fact that they are all awake and making breakfast in the kitchen.

 

“I might complain if you hadn’t done all of this for Mother’s Day as well,” Cersei comments as she moves around them to get her morning coffee.

 

Finally, Jaime makes his appearance.

 

He walks downstairs with his blond hair messy and rubbing his eyes sleepily so he doesn’t notice them all standing there until they exclaim “Happy Father’s Day” loudly.

 

His expression quickly changes from one of surprise to one of pure happiness.

 

“I don’t... know what to say,” Jaime says.

 

“Do you want to have breakfast first or open presents?” Myrcella asks.

 

“Presents?” Jaime asks, looking between them. “You got me presents?”

 

“Yes,” Myrcella says. “Maybe breakfast first... or it’ll get cold.”

 

As soon as they all finish eating breakfast, it is time for presents.

 

Myrcella hands Jaime a small wrapped present, which he tears into and reveals a velvet box.

 

“You shouldn’t have,” Jaime begins before he opens it to reveal a golden bracelet with ‘dad’ inscribed on it. “You really shouldn’t have!”

 

“Do you like it?” She asks expectantly.

 

Jaime looks up at her. “How much did you pay for this?”

 

Myrcella shrugs. “We just put some of our allowance together and... it doesn’t matter, it was worth it as long as you like it.”

 

“Of course I like it. Thank you,” He responds, leaning into hug and kiss Myrcella.

 

Joffrey is the one to hand him the card that they all wrote a little message in. “Happy Father’s Day,” He says to him sincerely.

 

Jaime meets his gaze for a moment. “Thank you, Joff.”

 

Jaime opens the card and smiles at what they wrote and looks up at the three of them. “I don’t deserve all of this... I really don’t.”

 

To everyone’s shock, Joffrey is the one who speaks up. “Yes, you do. I get it. It was difficult at first for me. To understand. To not resent you... because we were lied to, because you couldn’t be our father for all our lives, but you are now. And you try your best to be a good dad and be there for us now. You’ve done more in months than Robert did in years. And I’m sorry that I haven’t been a very good son, but I want you to know I do notice it and I do appreciate it. And you do deserve it... Dad.”

 

Jaime intakes a sharp breath and looks as though he might cry, but he simply stands up and pulls Joffrey into a firm hug.

 

Joffrey buries his face in Jaime’s shoulder and cries silently. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Jaime assures.

 

Myrcella looks over to see Tommen and their mother tearing up and she fills up with happiness at the fact that she actually accomplished the feat of making this Father’s Day one to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the amalgamation of all my crazy modern au headcanons and concepts rolled up in one, but I hope someone enjoys it.


End file.
